


Falling in Love is beautiful

by tigragrece



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo
Kudos: 4





	Falling in Love is beautiful

The moment when you finally fall in love is beautiful is what was thinking Chou Tzuyu when she has to meet Hirai Momo.

They become friends little by little and she was a little pining for her friend.

She couldn't stop watching her and falling in love.

Hirai Momo was looking at Chou Tzuyu and she understands how she had a gift from Chou Tzuyu, she was so close to her.

One day she kissed Chou Tzuyu and it's was everything, the kiss was like everything she wanted.  
She has become her first love.

At first, the kiss was just to thank her for all the gifts and the fact that they care for each other.

"I Dreamed of this" say Chou Tzuyu

Chou Tzuyu kiss her and say "I dreamed of this I have fallen in love with you, I was pinning for you"

"I have understood it when you have offered all the gifts, and you are my first love"


End file.
